


Condoms and Coughdrops

by quiet__tiger



Category: DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Roy helps Dick feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 27th, 2007.

Roy carefully pushed open the door to his apartment, mindful of Dick being asleep. He’d been sick with a nasty cold the last couple of days, and Roy told him to take the day to relax. Roy had some business to take care of, and Lian had a play date, so Dick had the whole place to himself for some peace and quiet.

But Roy also knew that Dick wasn’t used to being sick, certainly he wasn’t used to not being in complete control of his body, so he wanted to check in with him before he went back to work. He figured he’d see if Dick needed anything, and then put something together for them both for lunch.

He walked through the apartment quietly, then slowly pushed open the door to the bedroom. Dick appeared to be napping, but one blue eye opened when Roy approached the bed. “Hey. Feeling better?”

“Yes. Just sleeping while I can. Advice from Indiana Jones. ...and Bruce, I suppose.” Maybe Dick _was_ feeling better, but he still sounded awful, his voice raspy and thick.

“You want anything?”

Dick smirked a little smirk that made Roy a little uneasy. It was _Dick_ , after all. “There’s a bag on the kitchen table.”

Roy warily raised an eyebrow, but happily retrieved the bag from the kitchen. He glanced inside and snorted, but wasn’t sure if it was in amusement or not.

The bag contained cough drops. And condoms.

The ultra-thin ones.

As Roy headed back to the bedroom, Dick’s purchases in hand, he heard the hacking cough he’d become familiar with two days ago. The cough drops definitely made sense.

The condoms, not so much.

“Dick, I love you and everything, really, but if you really think...” Roy trailed off as he entered the bedroom, the sight of Dick spread out, naked, and jerking off derailing his train of thought. His head was thrown back as he concentrated, his strokes lazy and broad, his other hand resting on his chest, thumb idly flicking across one nipple. His eyes opened again when Roy’s hand tightened on the bag and crinkled it.

“Come on, Roy. You haven’t touched me at _all_ in two days.” Dick coughed again, and Roy winced.

“Dick... you’re sick. You should rest.”

“I’ve _been_ resting.”

“You need more. And sex is not restful. There is no sleep in sleeping together.”

“I don’t _want_ to sleep. I want to _fuck_.” He slid a hand down his chest and around his balls, then slipped two fingers inside himself. “Come _on_ , Roy.”

Roy watched, captivated as always by the way Dick played his own body so well. Beautiful chest, beautiful cock, the ass wet dreams are made out of... all wrapped around the cape-and-cowl crowd’s biggest exhibitionist.

No way was that a coincidence.

 _And_ he was adorable in an alternately broody then cheerful way.

Roy smiled down at Dick, no longer fighting his erection. ...it really didn’t take much. And it _had_ been two whole days. “Fine, Dick. Let me just...” Roy pulled off his boots then his clothes, then joined Dick on the bed. This close it was easier to hear Dick wheeze when he breathed, but Roy tried to ignore it. If Dick wanted the exertion from sex, he was going to get it. In spades.

He kissed Dick’s face, right next to his eyebrow, then around his jaw, then finally his mouth. He’d mostly gotten over the germ thing with Lian- you can’t be a parent and have a phobia of _anything_ \- and maybe it was wrong of him to have ignored Dick as long as he did. Besides, if he was going to catch Dick’s cold, he probably would have by now.

Roy threw a leg over Dick’s waist and climbed on top of him. “So, what did you have in mind?”

“I had wanted to fuck you, but I don’t think I’ll stay hard enough. So you can do it.”

“Okay.” Not a problem with that at all. And he was intrigued about the ultra-thin condoms. But first he wanted to try to help Dick feel as better as possible. He ran a hand through Dick’s hair, and used it to hold his head in place while he kissed him again. He pulled back and watched as Dick smiled. “Love you.”

“Want you.”

Roy chuckled, then sidled down Dick’s lithe body. He traced the familiar scars on his torso with his tongue. Knife. Bullet. Suped-up Taser. So many wounds, so much _what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger_ carved into that body.

But there was also the burn scar on the back of his hand from when he wasn’t careful taking a pan of brownies out of the oven for Lian, and the bite mark from the last time he and Roy had fooled around that still hadn’t healed yet, and the yellowed bruises on his wrists from the bondage they’d tried a few nights before. These sorts of marks were less permanent, but so much more important.

“Roy, what the hell are you doing? Fuck me already.”

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a cranky little bitch when you’re sick?”

“Bruce has never uttered the phrase ‘cranky little bitch,’ but yes, he did intimate that that was the way I behaved the last time I was sick.” Dick cleared his throat.

“Well, I’m not going to sugar coat it. You. Are. A cranky. Bitch.”

“So teach me a lesson.” That was a wicked gleam in those blue eyes.

“Maybe next time, when you’re feeling better. Now stop talking and save your strength. And your voice.” Dick raised an eyebrow, but behaved. For once. And Roy returned to what he had been doing. He laved one nipple, then the other, until Dick squirmed beneath him. He made his way down Dick’s torso to his cock, and laved that, too, lovingly and carefully.

Finally he felt Dick was ready to move on, though maybe the real hint there was Dick tossing the lube at him. Roy was done wasting time, and quickly finished prepping Dick and himself. He rolled on one of the new condoms, and braced himself with Dick’s legs around his waist. He looked to Dick for permission, and Dick just rolled his eyes.

He was such a brat.

Roy pushed in slowly, and Dick winced, but then things smoothed out as they worked together, and Roy was able to appreciate the ultra-thins. The latex was maybe a little tight, but he could _feel_ everything; it wasn’t like going bareback, but it was still nice.

Dick cleared his throat again, like he was trying not to cough, and Roy felt a twinge of sympathy for his lover. He felt bad for avoiding his advances over the last couple of days. All the better to make up for it now. He pulled one of Dick’s legs over to his other side, and adjusted both he and Dick on their sides, Dick’s back to Roy’s chest, so they were pressed together as much as possible. Roy held Dick’s top leg out of the way and Dick’s arm snaked back around to rest over his hip.

He could feel Dick all around him, could feel his moans as he hit inside him just right. He loved this, the two of them together, no pressure, no angst, no bad history clouding things up at the moment, no little girl in the next room at the moment forcing them to be quiet. He loved the way he and Dick moved together, so many years between them, so much time to practice and perfect, and yet each time they did this, it was a little different, and always great.

Roy kissed Dick’s shoulder, and Dick took his hand back to stroke himself. “Roy, a little harder, please? I’m not going to break.”

Okay, and maybe Roy was taking it a little slow knowing his lover was sick, but, really, it was _Nightwing_ , and there was nothing to Nightwing if not the ability to take a lot more than anyone gave him credit for, and everyone gave him a hell of a lot of credit to begin with. Roy moved faster, a little more pointedly, and Dick’s breath caught in his chest. He cleared his throat again, and Roy squeezed the leg he was holding up.

“You okay?”

“Keep going...”

Roy complied, and Dick moved with him even more. Roy slowed for a second to shift Dick’s leg so he could reach his cock. Dick’s hand was there, so Roy caressed the balls, trying to do whatever he could to get his lover to come, to feel as good as he deserved to.

“Roy...” Dick’s panting became more erratic, and his balls drew up and his body stilled, and then he was coming all over his hand and the bedspread. “Oh fuck...” Roy slowed, and when Dick calmed down again he put his arm around him and hugged him closer, and worked to finish himself. It didn’t take long, and then he was shooting into the condom as he groaned into Dick’s ear.

When he got his breath back he pulled out slowly and cleaned up, then settled back down next to Dick, who was wearing a goofy smile. “What?”

“And to think I just about had to force you into it.”

“Good?”

“ _Yes_. Mmmm.”

“You feel better?”

“I feel amazing.”

It wasn’t quite what Roy meant, but it was still a good answer. They lay there for a few minutes, Roy enjoying the closeness, until he was going to ask if Dick wanted anything else, but then realized Dick was asleep. Good. Maybe now he’d get some rest, now that he got laid and was exhausted.

Roy dressed quickly and quietly, and made sure to leave the cough drops and a glass of orange juice on Dick’s nightstand so that he’d see them when he woke up. Roy grabbed food on the way back to work, glad he had had time to check in on Dick and fuck his brains out if not actually eat anything. He hoped Dick would get better soon, so both of them would feel better.

Though if Roy got sick, then _Dick_ would have to ‘take care of’ him...


End file.
